


Merry Christmas and a HAPPY New Year

by ANE925



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/M, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANE925/pseuds/ANE925
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Pack have their own version of a Secret Santa. It might be a bit odd and weirdly complex but it is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the wonderful little comic by Bad Company on tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the link for it here bellow
> 
> http://littleartbot.tumblr.com/post/105419196233/day-17-secret-santa

 

“All right! Now, everyone, quiet down! It’s time to go over the rules for Secret Santa,” Talia called out as she re-entered the room, holding a stuffed stocking. Her announcement was met with an equal amount of groans and excitement. Derek, himself, just managed to refrain from groaning.

 

It wasn’t that Derek disliked the tradition, far from it in fact, but the rules lecture, he could do without. His mother gave the same lecture every year like they hadn’t been doing this for almost a decade now.

 

It had all started when a rogue alpha had rampaged through their territory. It hadn’t taken long for them to hunt him down and get rid of him, but it had still been enough time for him to go around and bite four teenagers. A fact they didn’t learn until several months later thanks to one Stiles Stilinski.

 

Stiles had managed to, not only adapt and accept the fact that werewolves were real fairly quickly, but also managed to learn enough to keep his friends mostly under control. If Jackson hadn’t had an identity crisis and turned into a giant lizard, Derek isn’t sure when they would have found out.

 

As it happened, Jackson did have an identity crisis and got loose. While Stiles went to hunt him down, Scott had lost the little control he had and broke free, running right into the middle of their monthly pack run.

 

After a lot of confusing questions, yelling, growling, and a round up, Talia had welcomed in six new members to her pack. She helped Jackson resolve his crisis, took Issac away from his father and legally adopted him, help Lydia discover she was a banshee and gave her materials and connections to learn more about who she now was, taught Scott some anger management and helped him tell his mother, introduced Stiles to Deaton claiming she thought the boy might be a “spark” and needed a teacher, and brought the Sheriff into the know.

 

It had taken almost no time for the six to click with the rest of the Hales and become fully integrated with the family. So much so that Talia had invited them all, that same first year, to a Thanksgiving dinner.

 

Which is when she found out that Jackson’s parents don’t really notice if he was there or not, often leaving on holiday trips just for them. Lydia’s parent’s showered her in gifts mostly to one-up each other, so it didn’t really matter if she was there or not. Melissa and the Sheriff, while they tried their best, were single parents who worked demanding jobs and couldn’t always be off for the holidays.

 

Talia had declared that that simply wouldn’t do and it wasn’t good for a pack to be separated on important holidays (a fact Derek is 90% sure is made up) and they all simply had to spend every holiday together, with the Hales, at their house.

 

No one had protested.

 

Now, while the Hales were a big family to begin with, it wasn’t until six more, mostly strangers, were added to their ranks that they started doing Secret Santa.

 

It had been pretty straight forward and simple, everyone wrote down their name and a suggestion or two to help their Secret Santa along, then everyone picked, no switching allowed.  That was, until a few years later, when Derek brought Erica and Boyd home for the holidays.

 

Derek met the couple while at college. Both were already werewolves, however they had been kicked out of their pack for refusing to split up. Talia had welcomed them with open arms and glee.

 

That year, after everyone opened their presents and the Secret Santa’s were about to reveal themselves, Erica had called a halt to the process and bet five dollars that she could guess who her Secret Santa was. Stiles, not to be outdone, joined right in and the rest of the tradition was born.

 

Now, a decade later, the tradition goes that after they finish stuffing themselves with turkey, stuffing, and pie, Talia comes out with a stocking stuffed with the names and an empty jar. Everyone picks a name, no trades allowed since each person should have written a suggestion or two to help out, and puts a dollar in the jar for ‘bet money’. Then, on Christmas, all of the presents are over-scented to minimize cheating, and placed in a huge pile.

 

Then the younger children of the family hand out all of the presents. When everyone has theirs, they all open their gifts. They then have almost a week to guess the Secret Santa for everyone, since, as Lydia pointed out a few years ago,  just finding their own was far too easy.

 

At the New Years party, when they walked in they brought a slip which had their name, who they had been a Secret Santa for, and their guesses for everyone else. Talia collected them all, made a list of who had who and then found the person with the most correct guesses. A little before Midnight, the list was announced and the person who won got to collect the prize which was a jar filled with everyone’s bet money.

 

It was a fun tradition that led to some very interesting stories, especially with a group as competitive as theirs.

 

Derek was pulled from his memories by Talia clearing her throat. Apparently, while he was spacing out, she had finished her lecture, went around the table, and was waiting on him to finish. Blushing a bit, Derek put his dollar in the jar and pulled out a slip.

 

“That’s everyone. Now you may open your slips and see who you got. Remember, no cheating now!” she said as she took her seat.

 

‘Stiles’ Derek’s paper read and he swore his heart almost stopped. It wasn’t that he had a crush on Stiles (which he totally did), it was just that he might have fallen a tinsy bit in love with him over the years. However, the next line made him roll his eyes. Under suggestion, it read: ‘A hottie with a body.’

 

And, the moon save him, Derek’s first thought was that he was hot and he had a body, before carefully backtracking and vowing never to think that again. They were friends, that was enough.

  
Derek carefully folded the slip before leaning back in his chair. This was going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The food had been eaten, the little ones had all opened their gifts, and the secret santa gifts had all been passed out. Stiles’ had watched a tad smugly as Isaac had opened his present  and turned a lovely shade of red upon seeing his gift.

 

It had been so hard not to laugh outright at how wide Isaac’s eyes had gotten before he had hastily shoved his gift back into the wrapping. Stiles thought he had gotten the perfect gift for Isaac, ‘How to enter, navigate, and maintain a healthy poly relationship for dummies’.

 

Stiles’ quickly ducked his head and started opening his own present as Isaac started scanning the room. He did not want to give anything away.  After almost losing a finger to the cardboard box and tape, ‘who used packing tape to wrap, seriously,’ Stiles finally got through the evil trap, to his gift and promptly almost died laughing.

 

 

Nestled inside the wrapping paper, sat a half naked merman with a chiseled body and a note saying, “I heard you wanted a hottie with a body, hope this will do.” Stiles gently lifted the ornament out to better inspect it when he noticed a paper laying flat on the bottom of the box. Placing the ornament aside for the moment, Stiles reached into the box and pulled out the paper which read:

 

‘Merry Christmas Stiles,

 

I hope you found your hottie to your liking. However, if you were looking for a more life sized hottie, below is a list of places, times, and dates for five blind dates. Who knows, maybe you’ll find one you like enough to bring in the New Year with.

 

Secret Santa with help from some Cupids’

 

Stiles took a moment to just gape at the note. They couldn’t be serious. And yet, below the little note were five crisp dates all neatly typed and one sixth date hastily scrawled at the bottom. It would seem they managed to find one last date before they had to wrap.

 

“No way,” Stiles whispered in disbelief as he reread the note just to make sure. There was no way they found six different people who wanted to date him. Stiles wasn’t even sure there was anyone he could think of that he wanted to date. Well besides Derek, but then he couldn’t help but wonder what the chances were that Derek was one of those blind dates, before shaking the idea right out of his head. It would take a full blown Christmas Miracle to make that happen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Derek watched Stiles open his present with a held breath. He wasn’t quite sure how Stiles would react. When Stiles burst out laughing Derek allowed himself a sly grin. He had known that gag gift idea would get a laugh, so take that Laura.

 

But the gag gift had been the easy part. The hard part had been finding and setting up the five blind dates for Stiles. Not because there weren’t enough options, but because Derek had developed a weird pain in his chest while he went about doing it.

 

It had started when he had made the call to a friendly neighboring pack that liked to visit. They had a beta named James that had been flirting with Stiles for years and, while no dates had happened yet, Stiles definitely teased back and the two had always been friendly. James had been only too happy to get a chance to date Stiles, saying that he was actually going to make that his new year’s resolution this year.

 

It had gotten worse when he went to the coffee shop Stiles always visited to ask the barista Megan. She had blushed and wondered if this was all really ok. Derek had assured her that if she didn’t want to, she was under no obligation and could always leave if things didn’t work out. Still blushing, Megan had agreed and requested to pick the location of their date, which Derek had no problem with.

 

It really made itself known when he stopped by the local comic book store and asked George. George had seemed shocked at first, before a light blush bloomed across his face. He admitted to having a crush on Stiles for years, info Derek definitely didn’t ask for, before finally agreeing and setting up a date.

 

It became really annoying when he visited Ally, a college friend Stiles often talked about and kept in touch with through gaming. She had given him a smirk before agreeing, saying that that one night had been one of the best and maybe it was worth a shot at trying to make it a permanent event. Derek had almost growled at her, before remembering that not everyone knew about werewolves and, even if they did, he had no claim over Stiles.

 

Derek had  gotten good at  ignoring the annoyingly odd pain when he had stopped by Depuy Jordan’s desk and asked him, the last candidate on his list. Jordan had given him an odd look before a mischievous smirk made its way out and he agreed. Derek almost wanted to take the invite back after that, but it was definitely too late.       

 

Since his sisters were already involved, they had been the ones to help find and vet potential dates. He had asked them how exactly he should word it all so that it didn’t come off creepy. Several hours and a screaming match or two with possibly some growling thrown in, they had settled on keeping it short and sweet and letting it play out from there.

 

Now, Derek was glad he had stood by Cora with that decision. Stiles’ eyes were wide with disbelief and shock. But after a few moments, he seemed to settle into thought before something like hope seemed to creep into his eyes and a tentative smile made it’s way across his face. Whoever Stiles was thinking of after reading that, Derek sure hoped he managed to put them on the list.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Final should be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

“So what are you going to do?” Scott asked from his spot on Stiles’ bed. He hadn’t even made it home from the party when Stiles had texted him, asking to come over and talk. He had barely made it in the door before Stiles had demanded to know if he was his Secret Santa because he really needed to know. When Scott had sworn he wasn’t and asked what was going on, Stiles had slumped onto his bed and told him everything.

 

“Go on the dates I guess,” Stiles replied with a shrug.

 

“Stiles…”

 

“I mean someone did put a lot of time and effort into it and, hey, maybe I will hit it off with someone,” Stiles continued.

 

“But what about Derek?” Scott asked in a whisper.

 

“What about him?” Stiles replied with a snort.

 

“Stiles,”

“No Scott. Just, no. It’s never going to happen so I might as well try to start moving on and this seems like the perfect opportunity to do it,” Stiles said. Scott sighed, but like the amazing friend he was, let it drop.

 

“So you want help picking out your clothes? Because if you want this to work, you’re going to need someone to dress you. Hey, maybe I can call up Lydia…” Scott was cut off by a pillow being smacked into his face.

 

“Oh screw you,” Stiles said with a laugh before Scott tackled him. The rest of the evening spiraled into a pillow tickle fight. Which Stiles totally won by the way.

 

Dec 26 First blind date.

 

“Ok, whoever this is is totally out of the running already. Who sends coordinates for a date location and then makes you hike up by yourself to those coordinates? Who thought this was a good idea?” Stiles huffed out loud as the gps told him he had finally reached his destination. If the top of a hill in the middle of the forest was a destination.

 

“Ah, don’t be like that. At least give a guy a second chance,” a voice, James, Stiles realized as he spun around to see him, called out as he entered the clearing. Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him.

 

“Now, see, that is just rude. A guy goes through all this trouble to find you a perfectly romantic, secluded spot, away from noises, wolves and friends alike, and you laugh at him. Got to be honest, that is not helping my confidence right now,” James said, but he was still grinning as he came closer, so Stiles didn’t think he had hurt James’ feelings too badly.

 

“Oh, I am sure your ego is just crushed, delicate thing it is, whatever can I do to make it up to you?” Stiles drawled sarcastically.

 

“Well, I got a few ideas,” James said with a leer that really just made Stiles laugh again.

 

“Really, really? Are we really doing this? Because I thought you and I were on the same page and, if I was wrong, you could have said something a few years ago,” Stiles said seriously.

 

“Nah, we are on the same page. There’s just some poor idiot that doesn’t know that and is just too blind and stubborn to realize his own feels. I’m hoping this will give him a shove in the right direction,” James admitted with a sheepish grin. Stiles was honestly relieved. As much as he liked James, he had no desire to date him.

 

“So then this is what? The cliche: make the idiot jealous and all ends happily ever after?”Stiles asked.

 

“Well you could cut the cliche out if you would just ask that crush of your out yourself. It would save an awful lot of people an awful lot of trouble,” James said with a pointed eyebrow wave. Stiles could feel his cheeks warming.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Stiles replied with a defiant head raise. James just snorted.

 

“Sure you don’t. Alright, let’s go,” James said as he turned as started to walk away.

 

“Go where?” Stiles called out as he followed.

 

“On a nice romantic walk, and possibly towards a Christmas miracle,” James replied with a grin. Stiles just rolled his eyes and gave up trying to get a real answer out of him. It was a nice day out, he might as well enjoy it.

 

Dec 27, Second blind date.

 

“See, a history museum, a much more reasonable place to have a date,” Stiles mumbled under his breath as he waited for blind date number two to show up. He only had to wait a few minutes before he saw Megan slowly making her way over to him.

 

“Hi Stiles,” she greeted him with a shy smile and a small blush. Stiles grinned right back at her.

 

“Hello Megan, should I take it you’re my lovely date for the day?” Stiles asked, making her blush turn darker.

 

“If you would still like,” She said quietly.

 

“I could think of no better way to spend today,” Stiles told her. Which was only sort of a lie and a white one at that. Because, while Megan turned out to be fantastic company and knew a lot about history, Stiles couldn’t stop comparing her to Derek and how he would react and he found himself on several occasions thinking he should bring Derek here someday.

 

They did have a lovely day together, but at the end Stiles just gave her a kiss to the cheek and told her he didn’t think it would work. Oddly enough, she had agreed, saying something ridiculous like she could tell he was imagining doing through the building with someone else,  but admitted she hadn’t had such a fun outing in quite some time and was wondering if he was free next weekend to maybe do another museum. Seems most of her friend aren’t really into just walking a museum with her. Stiles told her he would definitely enjoy going to more museums with her and they parted with each others’ numbers and a more solid friendship.

 

Dec 28, Third blind date

 

Ask anyone, Stiles loved comics. So a date to see the newest Marvel movie was big points in George’s favor, the fact that he had paid didn’t hurt either. However, it all went down the drain once the movie started.

 

“It’s starting,” Stiles said excitedly, giving George a few light hits to the arm.

 

“Ow, Stiles, I can see that. I am sitting right here,” George had replied which, ok, fair enough, not everyone was ok with friendly excitement hits and he was sitting right there.

 

“Dude, look at tha….” Stiles started to whisper.

 

“Stiles, ssshh no talking,” George hissed back, eyes never leaving the screen.

 

“Oh man, did you know…”Stiles once again whispered in excitement before once again getting cut off.

 

“You’re going to get us thrown out,” George hissed again.

 

“Can you believe…”Stiles started before cutting himself off as George actually turned and glared at him. Stiles didn’t talk for the rest of the movie.

 

All of that wouldn’t have exactly been a deal breaker, some people really didn’t like others talking during films and Stiles could respect that. Even if it killed him a little to hold it all in. No, the deal breaker, though, was what happened as soon as they left the theater.

 

“Dude that was…”Stiles started barely able to hold in his excitement and all the facts he wanted to point out before George cut him off, again.

 

“Horrible, I know. I mean can you believe they deviated that much from the comics? I mean I can understand dumbing it down for the norms to a point, but come on, there is a line! And was that shirtless scene really necessary? That is Cation America! Not some eye candy. And they didn’t even bother to….”George kept on ranting, but honestly, Stiles stopped listening. He couldn’t help it, he was in shock.

 

Had George never been to one of the movies before? Did he not know that Marvel purposely changed a few things to keep things new and everyone on their toes? Did he get this mad at the cartoon series’ as well that totally went in their own direction? Did he honestly not enjoy seeing Chris Evans without a shirt? Did he always point out every little flaw in everything he watched?

 

Stiles was silent the whole car ride back, not that George noticed. It seems that they made a lot of major mistakes. Stiles spent the time thinking about whether or not he could talk Derek into going with him again.

 

Dec 29, Fourth blind date.

 

Stiles made his way to the parks sports fields a bit more hesitantly. It seemed like his prediction that this was not going to end with Stiles getting a date was right.

 

“Heads up!” A voice yelled, just as a soccer ball came whizzing towards his head.

 

“Holy,” Stiles said as he ducked, just avoiding taking the ball to the face.

 

“Why did you do that?! Now I have to go chase it,” a girl, Ally, Stiles quickly realized, complained as she jogged up to him.

 

“Oh sorry, but some of us LIKE our faces the way they are,” Stiles hissed, before being pulled into a hug.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed you. Well, you in person at least,” Ally said as she pulled back and gave him a blinding smile.

 

“Is there a reason you agreed to be my blind date? I’m assuming it’s you since no one else is trying to kick my face off,” Stiles teased and took great pleasure in the blush that spread across her face.

 

“Ok, so, I am a horrible person,”Ally said with a sheepish smile.

 

“Knew that, but go ahead and explain,” Stiles said, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“See that girl across the field. The tall, lean one with short brown hair?” she asked, giving a small nod with her head.

 

“Yes?” Stiles confirmed.

 

“I’m trying to make her jealous,” she admitted with another sheepish grin, Stiles laughed.

 

“I think I’ve laughed more this week than this last year combined, so at least my Secret Santa has that going for them,” Stiles chuckled. When Ally just gave him a confused look, Stiles explained.

 

“You are not the first person to use dating me as a way to make someone else jealous. A man could feel unloved,” Stiles teased.

 

“Oh stop. You are very loved. Hell, you could probably have your pick of people if you weren’t so hung up on…”

 

“Ok, ok, you’ve made your point. Now, come on. I have a girl to make jealous,” Stiles teased.

It was all worth it when Ally got tackled and started making out with her girl right there on the field.

 

Dec 30. Fifth blind date

 

“Bowling?”

 

“Bowling,” Jordan confirmed.

 

“Are we highschoolers?” Stiles asked and, for some reason, Jordan found that funny.

 

“Well, with the way some people are acting,” Jordan muttered just loud enough for Stiles to turn and glare at him.

  
  


The date itself was actually pretty enjoyable, until Derek Hale and his sisters showed up, that is. It got especially awkward when they were placed in the line right next to them. Though you wouldn’t be able to tell going from how Jordan reacted, greeting them with a huge grin and drawing them into conversation.

 

What made it really awkward, though, was how touchy feely Jordan started getting once they showed up. Nothing bad, but suddenly, Jordan needed to touch his arm to get his attention, or come up behind him and touch his hip to give him pointers.

 

It wasn’t that Stiles minded, per say, it was just making him uneasy with the Hales right there watching. Also, it seemed to be throwing Derek off his game, watching Stiles fail at dating so badly, since he started actually getting gutter balls and seemed to talk even less than normal.

 

The date ended with a pleased Jordan who had soundly beaten Stiles’ ass, a light, probably permanent, blush on Stiles face, and Derek glaring at the pins like the force of his glare alone could knock them over.

 

“So, thanks for tonight. It was...fun,” Stiles said as Jordan pulled up to his house.

 

“Glad you had a good time. Wait a moment and I’ll walk you to your door,” Jordan replied as he reached for his seatbelt.

 

“Ah, no need for that. Really, I don’t think anyones going to nab me in the five steps it takes to reach my door,” Stiles answered.

 

“True, but how am I supposed to try and sneak an end of the date kiss from all the way in here?” Jordan asked looking Stiles directly in the eye, making him sputter in flail.

 

“Uh, oh, wow, no, that’s not, that’s really not necessary. Like, good time, yeah, but, uh, yeah, no kissing on the first date, totally a rule... sorry,” Stiles quickly got out as he tried to open the door without looking away. Jordan gave a small chuckle.

 

“Well, being a deputy and all, I wouldn’t want you to break any rules. Give me a call,” Jordan teased lightly.

 

“Thanks. Have a good night,” Stiles awkwardly fumbled as he got out. He did turn once he got to his door and waved Jordan goodnight. As much fun as Jordan was, Stiles really didn’t think he would be using his personal number any time soon.

 

Dec 31, Sixth blind date

 

Stiles has been sitting in the diner, alone, for almost twenty minutes. He seriously thought he was being stood up. But how long was he supposed to wait to know for sure? Half an hour? A full hour? There was no way he was waiting a full hour. The waitress was already sending him pity glances.

 

Stiles was just about to text Scott to ask when the bell rang and, none other than, Derek Hale walked through the door. Derek looked surprised for a moment, before making a beeline directly to him.

 

“Hello Derek, are you contestant number 6?” Stiles asked with false bravado and just a little hope. Derek seemed confused for a moment before his eyes went wide with understanding and he quickly shook his head.

 

“No, sorry. Just on a pick up run for the sisters. Has your date not arrived yet? How late are they?” Derek asked and Stiles tried not to let it show just how disappointed he was.

 

“About a half hour late. I don’t think they are coming,” Stiles informed him with a shrug. The news seemed to anger Derek, before he made a thoughtful face and nodded to the open bench across from Stiles.

 

“Do you mind if I take this seat, then?” Derek asked, even as he started taking his jacket off. Stiles kinda just gapped at him for a moment.

 

“What about your sisters?” Stiles finally asked.

 

“They can wait. Tell me how your other dates have gone,” Derek said, not asked because that would be too human for him, as he pulled open a menu. Stiles couldn’t stop the grin or the rush of warmth and affection that hit him.

Then he launched into a rant about how horrible George had been, because you always went worst to best, and made Derek promise to go see the movie with him again later. Following that was the museum and talking about how Derek should definitely go check it out.  When Stiles finally finished his food and telling Derek about his week, he realized they had been sitting there for hours and would need to leave soon if they wanted to make the party in time. Stiles hadn’t felt happier all week.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only tow chapters left! Hope you all enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Dec 26

 

Derek was antsy. He knew why, it was Stiles’ first blind date, but knowing the cause didn’t help. Nor did it make him feel any better.

 

The worst part though, was not knowing if he wanted the date to be a success or if he wanted it to crash and burn. No, he definitely did not want it to crash and burn. Stiles deserved someone. He had been alone for far too long and not by choice. Derek knew how much of his personal life Stiles gave up to help them. He deserved something nice for himself for a change.

 

So, no, Derek didn’t want it to crash and burn. But maybe…

 

“ Derek James Hale! You have two options. Go for a run through the woods right now or wait until I call your sisters to chase you through the woods. I don’t care which, but you need to go burn energy before you drive me mad,” Talia yelled, pulling Derek from his thoughts.

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek sat down in a huff. He didn’t want to go outside today, but he could stop pacing.

 

“One,” Talia yelled and Derek felt his eyes go wide. He stopped pacing, surely that was enough? She wouldn’t really...

 

“Two,” she called and Derek could hear his sisters shifting upstairs. Of course they were ready. Derek started stripping fast, not caring were his clothes dropped as he made his way to the back door.

 

“Three,” she yelled just as he made it outside. He had just reached the tree line when he heard the crash of the back door flying open and two howls. The chase was on.

 

Dec 27,

 

“You know what I don’t get?” Cora asked as she waltzed right into the library.

 

“Why you disturbed someone in the middle of a book to ask vague questions…?” Derek asked, putting down the book he had been reading.

“Please, you’ve just been reading the same page over and over,” Cora replied and, while she wasn’t wrong, Derek wasn’t going to let her know that.

 

“What don’t you get?” Derek asked with a sigh.

 

“Why you didn’t just ask Stiles out? I mean...”

 

“Cora,” Derek groaned cutting off the rest.

 

“No, hear me out,” she tried again before Derek growled and tackled her, tickling her sides. They struggled and rolled trying to tickle each other into submission, before Cora managed to wedge him between herself and a bookcase.

 

“Now will you listen?” She asked smugly.

 

“No,” Derek said stubbornly.

 

“But Der…”

 

“Just drop it Cora, ok?” Derek pleaded and something must have come through because, for once, she actually listened.

 

“Fine, but you can’t just brood and hide the week away. It’s still the holidays and your buming the whole house out. Come join in on the family fun,” Cora told him as she help him up.

 

“Alright,” he said, giving in to the inevitable and following her out of the library. Kicking her butt at family games would take his mind off Stiles and his dates, probably.

 

Dec 28

 

“Rumor has it, Stiles went to the new Marvel movie today on his blind date,” Laura said as an opening.

 

“Which is weird since I could have swore someone here bought tickets to the midnight showing of said movie. Before just giving them away,” She continued. Derek flinched. He should have known she knew about that. Laura always seemed to know about those kind of things.

 

“George want to take him as his blind date. I thought it would be better if Stiles hadn’t already seen it when he went on the date,” Derek explained.

 

“So, just so I know I got this correct, you bought midnight showing tickets to give as your secret santa gift before getting it into your head that Stiles wanted a significant other. A significant other that, for some odd reason, can’t be you. And then, when one of the potential significant others decided to steal your date idea, you let them and gave up your midnight…”

 

“Is there a point any time soon?” Derek asked, cutting her off.

 

“Not really,” Laura said with a shrug before turning and leaving which was odd. She never gave up that easily.

 

Derek spent the rest of the day wondering what her point was, what she was up to, and whether Stiles enjoyed the movie enough to maybe go see it again. It’s not like anyone else would really enjoy going to see Marvel with him and Stiles always knew the most interesting things.

 

Dec 29

 

“Not you too Isaac,” Derek groaned as he watched Isaac approach him.

 

“Ah, no? I was actually hoping to ask you something?” Isaac mumbled out, making Derek straighten and give him his full attention.

 

“Of course. What is it?” Derek asked after Isaac settled down.

 

“So, um, you know Erica and Boyd? Well, of course you know them, but you like know them, know them, right? I mean...”

 

“Isaac,” Derek stopped him gently. When Isaac finally meet his gaze he continued.

“Does this have anything to do with your mutual crushes on Erica and Boyd?”

 

“Wha... no! Maybe? Wait, mutual?” Isaac asked hopefully when the actual words got through his thick skull. Derek just managed not to chuckle.

 

“Yes, mutual. If you weren’t so busy avoiding their gaze whenever they looked at you, you would have noticed a long time ago that they want to ask you to join them. They just aren’t sure how to bring it up,” Derek said, watching in amusement as the normally collected beta slowly turned redder and redder with each word.

 

“But, what if it doesn’t work out and everything is ruined?” Isaac whispered.

 

“While I don’t think that will happen, isn’t it worth the risk?” Derek gently asked.

 

“I’m not sure, is it?” Isaac asked back, Looking Derek directly in the eye, his question almost seemed like a challenge.

 

“For you, it is,” Derek assured. Isaac gave him a long hard look before nodding. Then, with a smile, he gave Derek a hug and took off.

 

Their conversation haunted Derek the rest of the day.

 

Dec 30

 

“You know, if you two were just going to hound me about this all week, why did you agree and help me set it all up?” Derek asked as both Laura and Cora entered.

 

“Wow, someone’s on edge,” Cora said as she rolled her eyes.

 

“We were just going to ask if you wanted to come bowling, but if you would rather talk about this whole Stiles mess we could do that instead.” Laura teased.

 

“Bowling?” Derek asked, raising an eyebrow in judgement.

 

“You need to leave the house and let off steam,” Laura informed him.

 

“So, yes, bowling,” Cora finished and he really hated when they did that.

 

“Fine,” Derek said, not realizing that just this once he really should have put his foot down.

 

‘They really should have just gone to a club, or stayed in’ Derek thought as Jordan once again went up behind Stiles to ‘talk with him’. Derek felt his teeth grind at the blush Stiles was sporting as he walked back.

 

“Derek, it’s your turn,” Cora pointed out with a smirk and he was going to kill them both, meddling sisters that they were.

 

“I think your fingers might be too dry. They’re pulling on the holes. You might want to get them wetter for an easier, smoother release” Jordan advised Stiles. Derek tripped on air at the image that pulled to mind and watched as the ball went right down the gutter along with his mind. Derek glared at the pins since that was safer than either glaring at his sisters, or growling at Jordan.

 

Though, the terrible duo weren’t making it easy with their snickering. And Derek wasn’t positive, but he could have sworn that the smirk on Jordan’s face was directed at him. Tonight was going to be a very long night.

 

Dec 31

 

It was official, Derek’s sisters were not going to see the new year that was only hours away. Instead of letting him stay at home and help get the house ready, they had insisted that he need to be the one to drive out and pick up the food.

 

Only, Derek was fairly sure they gave him the wrong address, seeing as this was a dinner. Still, it was possible. With a sigh, Derek got out of his car. However, he was immediately sidetracked when the first thing to hit his nose upon entering was an embarrassed and sad smelling Stiles.

 

Turning, Derek saw Stiles sitting all by himself in a booth and immediately went over to see what was wrong.

 

“Hello, Derek. Are you contestant number 6?” Stiles asked with a fake smile, but some odd, emotion hidden in his voice and what was he talking about? Contestant number 6? Did he mean blind date? But Derek could have sworn he only talked to five…

 

“No, sorry. Just on a pick up run for the sisters. Has your date not arrived yet? How late are they?” Derek asked, shaking his head.

 

“About a half hour late. I don’t think they are coming,” Stiles informed him with a shrug. And that just wasn’t right. Who was stupid enough to pass up a date with Stiles? How did this asshole make it past their vetting system to begin with? Derek was going to have to look into that...later. Right now, he needed Stiles to stop looking so dejected.

 

“Do you mind if I take this seat, then?” Derek asked, even as he started taking his jacket off. He wasn’t really planning on giving Stiles the opportunity to say no and sit there in misery by himself.

 

“What about your sisters?” Stiles finally asked after Derek had taken a seat and pulled open a menu.

 

“They can wait. Tell me how your other dates have gone,” Derek said as conversation. Not that he cared, really. Well, he cared in that he wanted to make sure Stiles had a good time, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to listen to Stiles wax poetry about anyone else just yet.

  
Though, it seemed he didn’t have to worry. While overall Stiles seemed to have a good time, it didn’t sound like anyone had really caught his interest. Derek wondered if it made him a horrible person for being happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go! Thank you all for reading! Hope you are looking forward to the last chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

They talked until they really had to be going if neither wanted to be late to the party. A party Derek still had to pick up food for. Amazingly enough, Laura had texted him saying she gave him the wrong address and giving him the right one.

 

Derek had started to suspect his random bump in with Stiles wasn’t so random.

Still, he made sure to get back in plenty of time so as not to stress out his mother. It wasn’t her fault that his sisters were horrible mettling brats.

 

“Derek, good you’re home, go get your list for me so I can get started,” Talia called as soon as he set the food down.

 

Rolling his eyes, Derek went up to his room to grab it. Leave it to his mother to be more worried about the betting than her food taking hours to get there.

 

As Derek picked up his list, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Soon Stiles would know it was Derek who set him up on all those dates. Would he be grateful? Indifferent? Upset, since it seems the didn’t really work out?

 

Derek was pulled from his thoughts when the doorbell rang and his mother yelled. The first guest had arrived and it was far too late to worry about this now. He would just avoid Stiles until tomorrow. Give him some time to settle and, hopefully, Stiles wouldn’t even bring it up.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Stiles was upset. No, not upset, he refused to be upset over this, no, he was pissed.

 

Derek was avoiding him.

 

They had just spent hours talking and having a great time and suddenly Derek wouldn’t even be in the same room as him. Had Stiles said something? Or was it that obvious that their impromptu meal had been the best ‘date’ Stiles had all week and now Derek’s freaking out because he doesn’t feel the same way?

 

Whatever his problem was, he could tell it to Stiles directly. Even if Stiles had to force it out of him.   

 

With every intention to corner Derek and make him talk, Stiles headed towards the kitchen, buying no mind to the time. Which is why he was stopped.

 

“Hold it Stiles, you don’t want to leave yet,” Talia called out as she saw him entering the kitchen.

“I’m just about to post the Secret Santas and reveal the winner,”

 

When one is told to wait by Talia Hale, one waits. So, with a huff, that he really hoped she didn’t see, Stiles stopped and made his way more fully into the kitchen, Crowding around with everyone else to see the list. Everyone, but Derek Stiles noticed.

 

“Alright, everyone, quiet! As always, five minutes before midnight, I am about to reveal and pass out the list and who won the bet and will be ringing in the New Year with a jar of money.” Talia called as she reentered the room with her laptop and the jar of cash.

 

Talia hooked her computer up to the TV so everyone could see the list, but first turned and asked, “Alright, everyone ready to find out who won and who your secret santa was?”

 

The room practically shook with the cheer and laughing her question was meet with. Stiles had to admit, he was curious about who went through the trouble of setting him up on six blind dates. Well five dates and one now show, but still.

 

“The winner of the bet was...Lydia,” Talia called out as she pulled the screen up. The announcement was met with a mixture of ‘of course’ and good hearted mock outcries of ‘she cheated!’. All were meet with laughter and when Lydia did get up front to collect the jar, she blew them all a kiss.

 

However, Stiles barely noticed all that. All he noticed was that fact that, in the secret santa row next to Stiles Stilinski, was the name Derek Hale.

 

Stiles’ first thought was to panic. Had he realized Stiles feelings? Was that why he set up all those dates? But then why had he had dinner with him tonight? Why stay? Why show up to the spot he knew Stiles was having a date at? Was it intentional? Was it because... could he possibly like him back?

 

Stiles needed to find Derek, now.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The cheering and merriment of the party was deafening. Though, given the time and how much louder it just got, Derek assumed his mother just did the big reveal. Derek didn’t even get a chance to really wonder what Stiles reaction was, before said person was standing right in front of him.

 

“You’re my Secret Santa,” Stiles said, since it wasn’t really a question anymore.

 

“Yes,” Derek nodded.

 

“You set up all those dates for me,” Stiles once again stated.

 

“Yes,” Derek confirmed.

 

“Why?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because you asked. You said that you wanted someone and I know it was probably a joke, but I also know how much of your personal life you have had to give up to deal with us. And, if there was ever anyone who deserved a christmas miracle of love, it was you. You deserve to have someone to be there for you. And I know you don’t want that person to be me and I am fine with that, but you need someone…” Derek was cut off by Stiles placing his hand over his mouth.

 

“First off, I never thought I would have to cut you off for rambling. Second, I need noone, we have been over this Hale. Third, why the hell would you think I wouldn’t want it to be you?” Stiles asked. Derek tried to just give him a glare, but Stiles gave it right back.

 

“10..”

 

“Because, because, I’m not sure,” Derek admitted because, while he might have said things and thought things before, he couldn’t for the life of him remember any of them now.  

 

“9…”

 

“Me neither, since I’ve had an embarrassingly obvious crush on you for years,” Stiles told him and Derek realized how close they were and how, while Stiles took his hand off of his mouth, he had only moved it to his cheek.

 

“8…”

 

“Wha... No you haven’t, I would have noticed,” Derek rebutted softly, but Stiles only grinned.

 

“7…”

 

“Because you notice and know everything, right Derek?” Stiles whispered.

 

“6…”

 

“Only when it concerns you,” Derek confessed in a whisper back, pulling Stiles just that tad bit closer with a hand he didn’t even realized he had placed on his hip.

 

“5…”

 

“We are the biggest idiots,” Stiles said with a grin so wide it probably hurt.

 

“4…”

 

“Hey Stiles?” Derek asked

 

“3…”

 

“Yeah?” Stiles replied

 

“2…”

 

“Shut up,” Derek teased.

 

“1…”

 

“Make me,” Stiles challenged, right before Derek pulled him in and kissed him.

 

“Happy New Year!,” everyone yelled as the bell dropped and rang.

 

“What a perfect way to start off the New Year,” Stiles panted when they broke apart.

 

“With a breath-stealing kiss?” Derek teased, though he was huffing himself a little.

 

“No, with you,” Stiles said before bursting out into laughter at his own cheesiness. While Derek rolled, his eyes he felt his heart swell.

  
“It really is,” Derek whispered, making Stiles blush before pulling him in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up the rating might change with later chapters and, as always, tags will be added with new chapters!
> 
> Also two fics posted in one day it must be a Christmas Miracle! XP Hope you all are having a great day and holiday season! 
> 
> Other then that, thank you for reading and I hope you like it! I WILL have this done by New Years especially because I found this written on my google docs by my beta
> 
> 'Apparently I thought that I needed another unfinished multi-chapter fic! Isn’t that just great!! It makes my beta SOOOOO happy! (this was supposed to be a one and done.) (get the whole thing up through the gift giving today or else) (you may decide to post the guessing chapter on New Years if you wish, but if not, get it all out today or else)'
> 
> So look forward to fast updates! :D


End file.
